The Rants of Kuwabara
by IzumiIncarnate
Summary: All of Kuwabara's life he has been competing with Urameshi. Now that Yusuke has gone to the Makai, he can't help but feel abandoned and like everything was unfair. It's because he's a human. And that, is unfair. Oneshot


AN: This is my fic to Kuwabara. I know it isn't very long, but I feel as though he never gets any credit for anything, and this is my way of trying to make up for that. So this is to Kuwabara! I know it's slightly angsty, but I just wanted to make the injustices known. So without further ado, my fic.

The Rants of Kuwabara

Kuwabara wasn't a particularly patient man, neither was he, as a certain short, cold, spiky-haired bastard liked to point out, a particularly smart man. Sure, he knew he wasn't the best in his classes, but he knew that he did actually have brains that weren't just located in his fists or bellow the belt, but he knew that he could never reach Kurama's, or hell, in some ways he knew he couldn't even reach Yusuke's level. Still, even though he knew in his heart of hearts, that out of all of the people in the old gang he was the dumbest, he was still the only one to remain entirely in the Ningenkai and keep up with their studies.

He knew the reason why, it always nagged at him in the back of his mind, no matter how much he hoped the feeling would go away. The truth was, the only reason he was stuck here, the true reason he no longer could hang out with the friends he now considered family was because he was human. Damn it, it just wasn't fair.

When he was still a "no-good street-punk", he spent all his time in Yusuke's shadow. No matter what bad guy his gang chased out, it was always Yusuke who got the credit. No matter how long Kuwabara trained, he could never hold a candle to Yusuke. Even the teachers hadn't bothered trying to get him thrown out of school, they were too busy dealing with Yusuke, even though he attended school less than Kuwabara.

Then, one day that changed, it changed when ever Yusuke got hit by that stupid car. Kuwabara was devastated. His rival had died. And yet, even though he never wanted to, Kuwabara was in some ways relieved. No longer would he just be over-looked, now it was his time to shine, but he felt so guilty with those thoughts that he had to shove them out of his head. He couldn't believe he could act to selfishly.

Kuwabara had finally managed to start to kick-ass, when everything went down hill from there. Yusuke had gotten a second chance, and even though he was happy for him, he couldn't help but feel that it once again was not fair. Plus, he was only able to fight for about three days, when that damn teacher made it so he couldn't fight, and then Yusuke had helped him out. He always knew that it had been him, even if he hadn't admitted it. Great, his dead, angry, rival had helped him in a personal fight, which meant that now there was no escaping the inevitable friendship.

Everything was fine whenever Yusuke first came back from the dead, it was a mutual "let's keep the fuck away from each other" feeling. But then, when Kuwabara desperately needed help controlling his spirit-energy, Yusuke took it away from him. Not that Kuwabara was ever stupid enough to believe that he could have beaten Rando single-handedly, countless fractures and internal bleeding taught him that, just that he was pissed it had to be Yusuke. Once again it was Yusuke saving his ass. But then, the most unexpected thing happened, Kuwabara, for once, saved Yusuke's ass.

Needless to say, after that, they became close friends. Kuwabara was glad that he had someone to talk to about demons and spirit energy, as he didn't yet know how gifted Shizuru was. It was good to have a real friend, one that he knew he could help protect, and one that he knew would help protect him.

Everything seemed to kick in high gear after Yusuke got back from training. It seemed like everywhere he turned around, people wanted them dead, and soon, the four beings in the gang truly began to bond with one another.  
Although, Kuwabara felt like all of them, except for Hiei, where brothers to him, he couldn't help but see how they saw him. Yusuke saw him as a friend that would get into trouble, but was a laugh to have around. Kurama saw him as a "family pet" kind of friend, and Hiei saw him as a complete idiot. And yet, that didn't matter to him, he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice if it would help his team. And he did (sort of) against Toguro.

It wasn't until the Sensui ordeal that anything drastically changed. Whenever Yusuke died for the second time, Kuwabara was almost torn apart with grief. There where no lingering feelings of relief to feel guilty about, but for the first time, pure hatred for another person.

He had gained his new ability, and slashed open the kekai barrier without regret, set on defeating the murderer of his friend. But he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. And when all hope seemed to slowly be slipping out of grasp, Yusuke came to the rescue, but with a new body and species.

Now, almost a year after that, Kuwabara still felt that God, or Yama, or someone out there had a cruel sense of humor with that one. Kuwabara finally got what he wanted, he was the strongest human being on Earth, and yet, none of that mattered anymore.

His friends, no, his family were in demon world, forging their own path and getting stronger, while Kuwabara, the dumb one, was stuck at home… alone. He couldn't get rid of that uneasiness that was always with him, the restless feeling deep within his soul that called for him to once again create his sword and fight! But he couldn't. No one would let him. Not Yukina. Not Genkai. Not Koenma. And surely not Shizuru. He didn't understand! For one thing, wasn't spirit world down one spirit detective? So why not him? He could do it! Any yet, he knew that he never would be able to.

And finally there was the real kicker about his situation. Everyone else in the group would live until they were killed or the world actually ended, while he would die. While everyone else could live for another two hundred years easily, he would only live for another 70, and that was if he was lucky.

So why was he wasting his time studying alone instead of hanging out with his friends while he could. There was only one answer he could come up with. He was human. And that just wasn't fair.


End file.
